First Kiss with a side of Fainting
by Unstable Miharu
Summary: Twoshot After spending several years apart, Lucy goes to visit Tumnus to ask him to be her escort for a ball. He faints due to emotional stress. Romance ensuuuuueees! Older!LucyTumnus
1. Oh no! Did I just say that out loud!

**First Kiss (with a side of Fainting)**

**By BaileySohma/Miharu6**

**Written** - November, 2006  
**Fandom** - Chronicles of Narnia – Lion, Witch, Wardrobe  
**Rating** - PG/Teen - For mild language. Gets a little worse in the second chap.  
**Plot** – (Two-shot) After spending several years apart, Lucy goes to visit Tumnus to ask him to be her escort for a ball. He faints due to emotional stress. Romance ensuuuuueees! Older!Lucy/Tumnus  
**Disclaimers** - I do not own Queen Lucy, Mr. Tumnus, Queen Susan, King Peter, King Edmund or anything to do with The Chronicle's of Narnia movie or book.  
**Dedications** – Err… I don't really think there are any… Unless you want to count the DeviantArt Lucy/Tumnus club. I wrote this for their contest. XD So…  
**Comments** – Um… Yeah. I'm a sucker for pairings like this. XD Besides, Tumnus is cute. I'm not really sure how cannon this is. I don't really remember much of the book. I tried to throw in a little bit of detail from the books/movies, but it's so short that I don't think it really matters.  
Well, please tell me what you think! Here it is…. drumroll

**Chapter One – Oh no! Did I say that out loud?!**

Lucy decided that today was the day. She couldn't stand it any longer! It had been two whole years in this damned castle without seeing him and she had enough of it.  
Queen Lucy had no excuses, other than the real one. That would have to do and everyone would just have to get the bloody effing hell over it!  
The brunette practically raced out of the castle and towards the stable with determination so strong one could easily mistake her for angry. She was stopped by her elder sister, Queen Susan. "Where are you going?" Susan asked in a very annoyed tone. They had so much to do that day!

Lucy answered honestly, "I'm going to see Mr. Tumnus and nothing short of death is going to stop me."

Susan moved out of her way without another word.

* * *

Mr. Tumnus had been feeling rather ill lately. Just plain ill. What was worse, nothing seemed to make the faun happy anymore. Then again, he wasn't around his best friend anymore.  
With out fail, every day – all day – he thought of her. The last time he saw her was her coming-of-age party, two years ago. Soon, she would have to pick someone to be her king. He knew there was no hope. He had been sulking since then. 

He started thinking to himself. When did he start to fall in love with her anyway? He didn't think there was one moment he could pinpoint when he first started loving her _that_ way. But, Tumnus could remember the moment he realized that he loved her.  
She was about sixteen years old. They were having a tea party with her siblings and a few other friends. He kept staring at her. She was just so . . . Wonderful. He inadvertently thought, _"I want more than anything to kiss her."_ That's when he realized that there had been a change within him. It was at that moment that he knew he loved Queen Lucy the Valiant more than anything in this world.

He tried his hardest from that day forward to stop thinking about her that way. There was no hope, after all. She was a queen. He was only a faun. Sure, friendship would last, but he could never be a king. It just wasn't done.

Tumnus started thinking of her coming-of-age ball. She was so beautiful. He had seen her dancing with princes from neighboring lands. It hurt him so much. It hurt him to see her so happy and dancing with her future husband, whichever one he may be.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Who in the world could be visiting him? The Beavers had just visited only days ago. . . The knock was persistent. "I'm coming!" he called, still wondering who it could be.  
"Yes? He—" He started, but was shocked to silence.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus. I thought we could go for a nice walk." Lucy said with a great smile.

Mr. Tumnus was a nervous wreck. He had just been thinking that he was never going to see Queen Lucy again and here she walked! Right next to him!

"How have you been, Mr. Tumnus?" she asked causally.

Tumnus was still in kind of a shock, and he wasn't feeling too well. "I- I have been well." He lied. "How have you been, Queen Lucy?"

"I'll be better if you don't call me queen," She half-giggled.

"A-alright." Was all he could manage. He wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to throw his arms around her, kiss her and tell her all of his deepest emotions; another part of him wanted to run away; and the other part wanted to faint because it was getting pretty damn hot outside. Or, was that just him?

"I came here for more than just chit-chat, you know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. You see, in seven days, there is to be a celebration in honor of my older brother's soon-to-be marriage."

He made an attempt to chuckle, but it most likely failed, "Why would you be telling me this, Lucy?"

"To invite you, of course! But, more than that. I wish for you to be my escort."

He stopped. In. His. Tracks. Escort?! To QUEEN LUCY??!! The one that he— He would have to dance with her and hold her hand and—And--! AND--!  
It was too much for his body. The heat and his temporary poor health finally made him crash, literally. He fainted. Falling to the ground, he could hear nothing but, very faint cries of Lucy in panic, "Mr. Tumnus?! Mr. Tumnus!!"

Tumnus awoke in a strange room. The bed was not his, nor any of the furniture. It was dark outside. How long had he been out?  
He could see a tall female human across from him, in front of a fireplace. Very groggily, he said, "L-lucy?"

"No," Responded the shadow. "It is Queen Susan."

"W-where's Lucy? Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is well. She went to freshen herself up."

He sat slowly up and looked around the room. "How long have I been asleep, Queen Susan?" He asked, slightly more awake.

"Almost three days, Mr. Tumnus," She said as she turned around to face him. "My sister took care of you for two days in your home. When she realized that you weren't waking up, she brought you here for the doctor to examine you. He said you were fine, but needed rest. Apparently, you've been emotionally stressing your body, Mr. Tumnus."

His eyes popped wide open. Three days?! Surely he wasn't that ill. Something else struck him. Lucy had taken care of his unconscious body for two whole days. He blushed.  
Before he could say anything, Queen Susan said, "Mr. Tumnus, I don't know about at your home, but here, Queen Lucy did not leave your side."

She didn't leave his side? This did and did not surprise him. He knew that she would be concerned, after all they still were friends. But… She hadn't left his side for three days. He wanted to say something to Susan. He didn't know what, though.  
The door opened. A girl slightly shorter that Susan and doned with a similar crown walked in. Her eyes opened wide with excitement. Perhaps it was shock or relief, Mr. Tumnus couldn't really tell.  
"Hello, Lucy," he said with slightly upturned lips. He was still feeling a bit out of it.

She rushed towards the bed and hugged his neck as soon as she got there, but did so carefully so she wouldn't hurt him. "Oh! Mr. Tumnus! I'm so glad you're awake! I was so afraid that something dreadful had happened to you."

Tumnus wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to hug her back, but feared that doing so would cause him to loose all self control and let himself spill like a glass of milk. However, he could not not respond to her affections. It would just be cruel. He decided the best course of action would be to pat her shoulder. Yeah. Genius, Tumnus.

Queen Susan had quietly snuck out of the room. Leaving those two alone. She knew that something was in the air and it wasn't Pine Sol.

After Lucy had finally let go of Tumnus, there was a few moments of silence. Tumnus was trying to compose himself, both because he was still a little sleepy-headed and because his feelings for Lucy were only intensifying by being around her.  
Finally, Lucy broke the silence. "I was so worried about you, Mr. Tumnus. I thought for sure that you were seriously hurt."

"Thank you, Lucy."

"For what?" She looked directly in his eyes.

"For staying by my side."

They stayed in that position for quite a while. Tumnus was now very much awake and couldn't tear himself from her gaze. It was just so… Amazing. It left him almost euphoric.  
"So beautiful…" he whispered.

"What did you say, Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! Err… Nothing." He finally broke away from her gaze and looked down in embarrassment. How could he have said that!?

Lucy was now looking down as well at her hands in her lap. "I missed you terribly," she said. Was it in a sad tone?

"I missed you too, Lucy."

More silence. This was almost as bad as him being turned to stone! He couldn't stand this much awkward silence between him and Lucy. Even if his feelings weren't returned (or spoken of), they were still friends and this awkward-ness was tearing him up!  
He had to say something. Must. Fill. SILENCE.

"I'm still your escort to King Edmund's ball, am I not?"

"Oh, no! I couldn't ask that of you. You're sick"

"I promise, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. . . Only if you feel up to it. And, if for any reason you feel the least bit tired or ill, please let me know. I'll make sure that you get carried off to the room and—"

"I promise, Lucy." He laughed. Ah. This was much better. It didn't feel so strange.

"I'll send a servant tomorrow to fetch your finest scarf. I look forward to dancing with you." She was almost nose-to-nose with him that time. Still, it didn't seem to bother him so much when he just spent time with her and stopped worrying.  
He looked at her eyes again, this time focusing on the area underneath them. There were dark circles by those beautiful greens.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Lucy? You need rest."

She agreed and hugged his neck once more. "I'm so glad to have you back, Mr. Tumnus."

This time, he threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around her. "I am too, Lucy."

Once they let go, she gave a bow and a good-bye. Just before she was about to leave the room Tumnus stopped her. "Lucy!"

"Yes?"

"I meant to tell you. When you said to stop calling you queen, I wanted to tell you to stop calling me mister. Just Tumnus."

She smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Alright. . . Tumnus!"


	2. That's MY Lucy!

**First Kiss (with a side of Fainting)**

**Written** - November, 2006  
**Fandom** - Chronicles of Narnia – Lion, Witch, Wardrobe  
**Rating** - PG/Teen For language. - A little worse this time around. ;  
**Disclaimers** - I do not own Queen Lucy, Mr. Tumnus, Queen Susan, King Peter, King Edmund or anything to do with The Chronicle's of Narnia movie or book.  
**Comments** – OMGuh. XD This took me ages. It was just killing my brain. Maybe that's because I was writing it from 3-5AM. ; Please let me know what you think! By the way, it was SO much fun to write Mihn. :3

**Chapter Two – That's MY Lucy!**

Over the next few days - preceding the ball, Tumnus and Lucy were spending quite a lot of time together. Considering she was a queen. It seemed that she even went out of her way to make tons of spare time for him. But, that may have just been his imagination.

At first, he was oh so terribly worried that he would spill his secret. It would be so awkward for them! Besides, he didn't want to drive Lucy away; she surely didn't love him back. Yes. Surely.

But, as two or three days past, he just enjoyed himself. He didn't worry about spilling secrets or anything. He just smiled and spent time with her. _"Maybe this will be an easier secret to lock away than I thought."_

Finally, the day of the ball had arrived. Tumnus awoke at sunrise, a little earlier than normal. He wanted to make sure that he was dressed to meet Lucy in the dining hall.

The faun made his way into the said dining hall to find many servants hustling and bustling about trying to get things in order. At the smaller "friends-and-family" table, he could see Kings Peter and Edmund, Queen Susan and three part fish part elf creatures. Where was Lucy? He asked several of the servants, but they were either too busy to bother with him or had no idea.  
Tumnus really didn't want to interrupt the majesties' conversation, but he had to see Lucy.  
He approached the "family-and-friends" dining table. Edmund was the first to notice him. "Good Morning, Mr. Tumnus!" Peter and Susan gave a 'morning!' in unison.

Edmund continued before Tumnus had even a chance to open his mouth. "King Tavon, Queen Aeris and Princess Agalia, this is a dear friend of ours Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus, this is my fiancé and her family."

Tumnus bowed, "Good morning to all of you." He faced the three Pevensie siblings, "My majesties, have any of you seen Queen Lucy this morning?"

All three of the siblings gave a look of confusion. Where was Lucy, anyway?  
Susan spoke up, "I believe that she and Prince Mihn are on the ballroom balcony."

Jealousy started to press a few buttons in his head. Who the bloody hell did this Mihn think he was, and why was he _alone_ with Lucy?! He did not display this jealousy for it would be rude – and a dead giveaway. He bowed, "Thank you." And headed off to the ballroom balcony.

Tumnus had reached the huge opaque curtains of the ballroom balcony. He could see two shadows standing about two feet apart, which was WAY too close for his comfort. He pulled back the curtain and saw Lucy and what he assumed was Prince Mihn standing in the middle of the balcony facing the sea. He couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, but by Mihn's tone, Tumnus knew that he was trying to sweet-talk Lucy! Mr. Jealousy started pressing Tumnus's buttons just a little harder.  
However much he didn't like this Mihn fellow around Lucy, he had to act normal. He didn't like Lucy seeing him anything other than happy.  
"Good morning, Lucy!" he called in what he hoped was believable happiness.

She turned to him. "Oh! Good morning Tumnus! This is—"

"I know, Prince Mihn." He gave a nod at the prince, "Good morning."

The prince was so fake! It was just written all over him! Mihn was trying to be Mr. Suave, but Tumnus wasn't buying it. Too bad Lucy didn't seem to notice.

Tumnus walked until he was right in front of Lucy. He hated the fact that he had to look up a foot to see her, but… "I missed you at breakfast, Lucy."

"I'm so sorry! Prince Mihn invited me to get some fresh air since it was a particularly nice morning." Lucy's face turned from smile to "uh-oh," as if she had just realized something. "I was supposed to be at the castle tailor's first thing this morning! If you will excuse me, gentlemen. I must be off. Good-bye, Prince Mihn! See you tonight, Tumnus!"

Tumnus was focused on Prince Mihn, even as he said good-bye to Lucy. He could see that behind that fake smile there were fangs. He didn't like this Mihn one bit. As soon as Lucy left, Mihn's expression changed. The fake-happy smile was replaced with a devilish grin.  
Mihn was now bending over to look at Tumnus directly in the eyes. "Well, well. You and Queen Lucy seem rather close."

"Yes. We have been friends since her first trip to Narnia," Tumnus replied. Mihn was now circling him like a vulture.

"Hm. So close of friends that you call each other by first names and no titles? Hm. Seems a little closer than _friends_ to me, Faun." Mihn put a particular emphasis on 'faun.' As if he was trying to say Tumnus was lower than he.  
Mihn again was eye-to-eye with Tumnus, "A word of advice, _Faun_: Stay away from Queen Lucy. She's royalty, and I plan on marrying her." With that, Mihn left.

Tumnus was seriously contemplating on head-butting Mihn over the balcony.

* * *

It was almost time for the ball. Tumnus was combing his head of hair for the tenth time. He was straightening his green-velvet scarf for the twentieth time. And, he was smoothing out as much of the body hair he could reach without bending over. He wanted to look his absolute best.  
He stared at his face in the mirror. "Well, this is it," he told himself and left the room.

After a few moments of walking, he reached Queen Lucy's room. He knocked and waited. When the door opened, Tumnus could have sworn that an angle dressed in forest green was standing in front of him. "Good evening, Mr. Tumnus." She bowed. He bowed as well, speechless.

They walked down the hallway together silent. Tumnus would look up to see her beauty, but quickly look down for fear she would catch him. They reached the entrance of the ball behind two couples. Apparently, everyone was being announced in. It is traditional for the woman and her escort to lock arms, but because of their height issue, Lucy simply held Tumnus's hand.  
His heart was racing. He was _touching_ Lucy. He tried to focus on something else. Tumnus realized that they were dressed in the same color.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant and Tumnus the Faun."

Oh! That was their cue! They graciously walked in with smiles. Greeted by smiles and strange looks. They took their seats close to the head (socially, Tumnus was ONLY there because he was Lucy's escort). King Peter and King… Whatever-his-name-was (Tumnus couldn't remember) both said speeches. He applauded when Lucy did, not being able to focus on anything else.  
After a meal with light conversation, that Tumnus mostly stayed out of for fear of embarrassing himself, the dancing began. Just as Tumnus was about to ask Lucy to dance, Mihn approached with his faux-self.  
"Hello, Queen Lucy. May I have this dance?"

She was full of smiles, but that was how she was. Always happy and completely naïve. "You shall have to ask my escort, Tumnus."

"Well, Tumnus?"

Tumnus was glaring at Mihn. Earlier notions of balcony diving were starting to resurface. Mihn pulled Tumnus aside. "Excuse us for a moment, Queen Lucy."

They were in a remote corner of the ballroom near the balcony, eye-to-eye again. "Look, _Faun_. I am going to make Lucy swoon by the end of tonight, so why don't you just bugger off and eat some grass or something."  
God, this elf-fish-thing was such a jerk. "Why do you even want Lucy?"

"Power. With my sister Agalia marrying that idiot Edmund, we will havedual control over one fourth of the great land of Narnia. If I just happen to marry that juicy piece of meat over there, my family will have half-dual control of Narnia!"

Tumnus was trying to feel around for something sharp. This bastard was calling Lucy "meat" and insulting her family. But, worse he was referring to Lucy as if she were a pawn.  
"So, is that the only reason your sister is marrying King Edmund? _Power?_"

"No, of course not. That dimwit is marrying for love, but she doesn't realize the big picture. Like I said, creature, go eat some grass. I have some sweeping to do. Who knows, I may actually get some. . . 'Fun' out of this." Mihn started laughing like a child with a new toy as he went back to dance with Lucy.

Tumnus had gone from jealous to angry to 'kill-mode' in less than a minute. Lucy had been called a piece of meet, referred to like a pawn in a twisted power game AND treated like a common whore.

Tumnus slowly bent over, his feet scraping against the floor. He was getting ready to charge. Thankfully, they weren't too far away. Tumnus started sprinting towards the prince. His head made contact with the man's hips and at least cracked them. Mihn fell to the floor in shock. Tumnus was now standing straight up, breathing heavily.

The music and everyone started to quiet down and gaze at the scene. Prince Mihn on the floor. Tumnus enraged. Lucy in the middle completely confused. Everyone was silent awaiting what was to happen. What Tumnus said next could be heard clearly by _everyone in the room. _  
"Don't. You Ever. Lay. Your. Filthy hands ON MY LUCY AGAIN!" Everyone took in a large gasp.

It was that gasp that made Tumnus realize what had just happened, and more importantly, what he just said. He had just. . . Called Lucy _his_. He was certain that everything was ruined. His friendship with Lucy was shattered. He insulted and injured royalty – even if that royalty didn't deserve to live; his life was in shambles.  
He looked from Mihn to Lucy, started slowly backing away and ran off to the balcony. Lucy followed him calling, "Tumnus! Tumnus wait!" The party continued with whispers and lighter music. Peter made sure that NO ONE entered the balcony.

Tumnus picked the farthest bench from the opening as possible and slumped onto it. He held his face in his hands. How could he have done that?! Lucy doesn't love him! She wasn't _his_. He couldn't believe that he let himself get carried away like that. Still, that bastard did have it coming to him.

Tumnus felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lucy. Her eyes weren't filled with rage or confusion like he though. They were filled with kindness and something else that he didn't recognize.

"So, I'm your Lucy, am I?"

"I am so sorry, Lucy. I- I didn't mean to say that. I—"

"I know. I understand."

There was another silence between them. "Tumnus, I have something to tell you."

Oh God. This was it. She was going to announce her engagement to someone. She was going to say that she never wanted to see him again or something just as horrible!

"I'm in love with you, Mr. Tumnus. I have been for a very long time."

What? What?! WHAT?! Tumnus was most definitely not expecting that. On the inside, his heart and mind were rejoicing. The impossible was possible. Lucy loved him back.

"Lucy… Lucy, I love you, too. I've always loved you."

She looked at him for the first time since the ball started. "Tumnus…" She was blushing violently and smiling greatly. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "I've been dreaming of this moment," she said.

"I have, also. But, it's not quite complete." He pushed her away just enough to look at her, but not enough to break their embrace. He gently pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss.

They finally broke the kiss after Aslan-only-knew-how-long. Lucy started stroking his hair. "Tumnus?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"I'm so glad that I met you."

"Oh Lucy, you have no idea how happy I am that I met you."

THE END


End file.
